The present invention relates to a method of producing a headlight for vehicles, and to a headlight produced thereby.
As disclosed in the German reference DE-AS 1,497,308, a headlight can have a reflector which is formed so that in its axial longitudinal section its intersecting curve is a hyperbola while in its vertical longitudinal section its intersecting curve is a parabola. A light source is arranged in the reflector and has a longitudinal axis extending transverse to the optical axis of the reflector. The reflector reflects the light rays emitted by the light source in form of a light beam in horizontal longitudinal planes diverging dispersed due to the characteristic of the hyperbola in form of a parallel light beam in vertical longitudinal planes due to the characteristic of the parabola. Since the hyperbola has a small curvature with predetermined sizes of the width and the height of the reflector light rays in the horizontal direction emitted from the light source in a horizontal direction can cover only a spatial angle. Therefore with such a reflector the light emitted by the light source is not well used. Moreover, this reflector reflects widely dispersed light beam in horizontal planes which has a reducing vertical extension to the sides. This light beam produced by the known reflector cannot illuminate or illuminate only poorly the lateral edge regions of a roadway in front of the vehicle. This makes more difficult for the vehicle driver to recognize the roadway course and the objects located at the edges of the roadway. The vehicle driving is especially difficult in fog or poor visibility.